


Training

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 19:19:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: You’re down at NXT helping Nikki train and get ready for her return to the ring. You weren’t prepared for the flirting that would happen, or what happened next.





	Training

“Hey!” Nikki called to me as I fixed my hair into a tighter ponytail. Nikki had been coming to the performance center a lot recently, trying to get ready to return to the ring. “Can you help me out today, or are you busy?”

“I’m not busy, was just here to blow off steam. What are you working on today?” I asked, following her to a ring in the corner of the room.

“They want me to start out slow, so I’m mostly taking bumps and running the ropes and doing a couple of moves that involve that. But I’m also starting to lock up, see where I can get a good groove going from there,” she replied, stepping through the ropes and into the ring.

“You don’t do the flippy shit every time you get in a ring? If I could, I would,” I said, noticing that lack of flair.

Nikki laughed, getting ready in a corner of the ring. “I don’t do it every time I get in the ring. Though maybe I should practice that, too. Just to make sure it’s still up to snuff.”

“Can’t lose that signature move,” I told her, preparing to lock up with her.

“I’ll see if I can practice that later,” she said, nodding at me as the go ahead to rush up to her and begin training.

After about an hour of doing simple drills and training with her, she plopped down in a corner of the ring and drank from her water bottle.

“When’s your projected return date?” I asked, sitting next to her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” she grinned, flipping her ponytail over her shoulder. “I’m not allowed to tell anyone, because it could be shorter and it could be longer. It’s going to be a surprise. Why, you miss me?”

I nodded. “I mean, I understand wanting the element of surprise. And yes, I’ve missed seeing you out in the ring. You were great. I can’t wait to see what you come up with to replace the Rack Attack.”

“Daniel already helped me with something. And before you ask, no, it’s not the Yes Lock. That’s another thing people will have to wait to see,” she informed me.

“I’m sure it’s great, whatever it is,” I said, watching as she stood up.

“It is,” she grinned at me again, stepping outside the ring.

“We done?” I asked. I was hoping she would say no. She was one of my biggest influences in my WWE career, and working with her was unreal. Not to mention the more than a small crush I’ve had on her since forever.

“Not yet. You mentioned the ‘flippy shit’ I think you called it? I wanna make sure I can still do it,” she said, preparing herself against the ropes. I sat in the ring, watching as she flipped herself up and over the ropes, landing on her feet and throwing her hands in the air. “Ta-da!”

“At least you know that still works,” I said as she came to sit next to me again.

“Yeah, at least. Thanks for working with me today.” She took a long sip out of her water bottle before continuing. “You said you were here to blow off some steam. What was that about?”

“Just some frustration. What better way to get rid of it than to work out?” I said, picking at the top of my water bottle.

“Oh, honey, there are plenty better ways,” she rolled her eyes, standing up and holding her hand out to me.

“I was just gonna stay here,” I offered, following her out of the ring. “Maybe keep training.”

“We’ll stay here, you just won’t be training. Not right now,” she smirked back at me, a twinkle in her eye as she led me to an empty office. She locked the door behind us and turned to face me, still smirking.

This had happened in a dream of mine, of course. I was, and still kind of am, obsessed with Nikki. She’s been my favorite female wrestler for a while now, and I always looked up to her. Not to mention the childlike crush. And now we were locked in an office together, her with a predatory smile on her face as she stalked towards me.

“Frustration is a terrible thing,” she said, trailing a hand down the strap of my sports bra. “And we don’t like to be frustrated.”

I shook my head quickly, eyes never leaving hers as she cupped my breast over my bra. “No, we don’t like to be frustrated,” I repeated.

“So I’ll help you,” she stated simply, pulling my sports bra over my head. Her fingers went to my nipples, tweaking them into hard peaks before she sucked one into her mouth.

I groaned, hands grabbing the back of her head and arching my back into. We were still standing in the middle of the office, hardly any furniture available. At the same time I noticed the one free chair in the corner of the room, Nikki did as well, removing her mouth from my chest and placing an open mouthed kiss to my neck quickly before leading me over to it.

“Sit,” she commanded, pointing a manicured finger at the chair. I scrambled to do what she told me to, falling into the chair in front of her. Nikki fell to her knees in front of the chair, pulling my ass towards the end of the seat by my thighs. She yanked at my leggings, forcing me to lift my hips up so she could get them down my legs and off, lying in a pile next to her. “No panties,” she muttered. “How alike are we?”

I wanted to answer, but couldn’t as suddenly, her mouth was against my pussy, pointed tongue flicking at my clit. “Oh my god,” I moaned as two of her fingers joined the fray, sliding into my entrance.

Nikki pumped her fingers lazily, curling them in and out of me as her tongue drew patterns around my clit. It wasn’t long until I felt a burning sensation in my stomach and clenched my muscles, breathing harsh.

“You gonna come?” she asked, pulling away from me for a moment. Her fingers continued to pump into me, albeit faster, as she spoke. “Come for me and release all that frustration,” she said before placing her lips around my clit again and sucking hard.

I came with a cry of her name, fingers threaded into her hair as my hips bucked up against her face. As my hips finally stilled, she pulled away before standing up, fixing her ponytail. “Feel better?” she asked, handing me my leggings.

“Yes, thank you,” I replied, pulling on my leggings slowly. “But what about you?”

“Oh honey,” Nikki laughed, tilting her head to the side. “Do I seem frustrated to you?” I was silent, couldn’t answer her question as she walked to the door of the office, throwing it open. “I’ll see you soon, alright? Thanks for working with me today!” And then she was gone.


End file.
